The present disclosure relates to gaming machines, and more particularly gaming machines that include a multi-touch input device. Gaming machines may include one or more touch sensitive input devices such as touchscreens associated with display devices. Gaming machines may also include one or more input devices that enable a player to start or stop one or more spinning symbol displays.